callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shock and Awe
Untitled In the area where you fight the OpFor after getting to the other Marines in the 2 story building (Backlot is based upon this area), in the left corner of the OpFor position there is a container with a ladder where you can get onto the container. On the top of this container there is an OpFor using an AK-47. This means there is not only 1 AK-47 in this level.AlphaLuke 16:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Strike is NOT based on Shock and Awe I went over the destroyed BMP2 to get out of the normal map and just walked through the whole map. The area where your comrades are in the two story building has clearly been used for Backlot and the area where you rescue the crashed cobra pilot became part of Invasion. But there is only a third part of the map that is a complete section (the rest of the map consists of single buildings and other single objects), the section after the bridge in the beginning of the mission, and this third section does not look like Strike. There is only the statue referring to Strike, but you can find the statue at Showdown as well. AlphaLuke 20:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be entirely based on it, it can just include elements, scenery, weather, etc. If i remember right, Strike and Shock and Awe are both in the around sunset in an urban middle eastern country with some destroyed cars, junk-filled alleyways, and other wartime wreckage. If it calls to mind the level Shock and Awe, it could in deed be a similar place. Shepherd's ghost 20:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) If a map is based on another map, then you have to be able to say "oh I know this level from multiplayer" while playing the campaign. There have to be some visible similarities. This is totally not the case with Strike and Shock and Awe. To follow the above... I agree, it needs to have model similarities between the multi and single player levels. Look at Estate, and Loose Ends. Look at Wetwork and Crew Expendable To says it's based off of that level, in a game with many levels all set in the same scenery is incorrect; thanks for the effort though. RaptorMW3 05:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) question how can 30k people die when there are only 350 force ressiance troops 22:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well it is a video game... PSC Soap Well think about it, you got your pilots,crew, your airplanes,tank, several fireteams,platoon and , and you may got more people in humvees and APC and helicopters picking up troops stranded behind enemy lines and picking up troops while NEST disarms the bomb. So it was maybe 2 divisons or a corp that attacked the city. 00:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) SEAL team Six I just played the level today, and Lt. Vazquez said Seal Team Six found the nuke. I find it ironic that SEAL Team Six was in CoD 4, and that I thought they didn't exist, but now, because of Osama, its good to be an American. So, all in all, SEAL Team Six is in CoD 4 :D Proper Image? ]]In MW3, if this one is viewed from Yuri's perspective, then why does the image show Makarov, shouldn't it be like this one to the right? Deleting Glitch? Okay, so I wrote a little part in the trivia regarding how the mission may be a homage to Black Hawk Down. I checked the page twice yesterday to see if someone had deleted it, and luckily, no one did. But today, I couldn't find the section. Is there a glitch where anything you write gets deleted after 12 hours? Was my trivia too obvious, so the people who run the site took it down? Or is there just some idiot kid who thinks he's a troll and thinks it's funny to take down stuff? if you reply to me, just refer to me as "Mikey" 23:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Who keeps on deleting my fact? I am sick and tired of having my Trivia fact about how the mission may be a homage to Black Hawk Down deleted. Is someone trolling me? Is there a glitch? Is my trivia too obvious, so COD Wiki took it down?